


Cobb Angle

by late_sleeper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Protective Zayn, Rich Harry, a bit of lilo, very mild eleanor/louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_sleeper/pseuds/late_sleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls are all over me, boobs everywhere I look and invitation to girl’s sleepovers. This is every man’s wet dream and I’m living it…the only problem is they think I’m gay. </p>
<p>Hi! I’m Louis Tomlinson a straight man pretending to be gay and this is my (and Harry's) story. </p>
<p>A Larry Stylinson Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing.  
> I made this fanfic years ago for a certain fandom but never continued….so I recycled it, hopefully will be continuing…sorry English is not my native language.

**Note:** _I made this fanfic years ago for a certain fandom but never continued….so I recycled it, hopefully will be continuing…sorry English is not my native language._

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

I took a magazine, flipped through the glossy pages, and cringed at the shallow but colorful articles about the latest fashion and tips on relationship. I always wondered why girls waste their money on such thing as this. I threw the magazine over the table, took another one, and flipped it.

 

Luckily I found an interesting story on this one.  ‘ _How to pleasure yourself (when your man is at work)_.’

 

Heh, I grinned perversely and glanced sideways to check if there was any human being around, but seeing none, I proceeded to read the said article. I always did wonder how girls do it. Hmm…information. I like this information. This is purely for science purposes.

 

I was almost in the middle of the article when Sophia came prancing in, Eleanor in tow, in a black hot pants and bandeau top…

 

What the fuck?! Oh my god! There is a god after all. Thank you oh divine one!

 

I tried not to drool but…god…thank you.

 

I mentally raised my hand to god and mumbled my praises and devotion. There is a god for the _pervert_ such as myself. Bless that god. Bless oh divine one. I stammered and tried to hide my face with the magazine, trying to pretend that I have not realized Sophia and Eleanor’s entrance. However, I could not really stop a large beam spreading from my face.

 

“Stop it Soph! Louis is here. Stop pulling my top” I heard Eleanor stammered. I almost creamed my pants with those words.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just Louis.” I heard Sophia exclaimed with indifference. I tried to peek over the magazine and saw Sophia looking at Eleanor as though the girl of my dreams was on crack. Although there’s a glint in her eyes that I couldn’t fathom.  

 

I wondered briefly what Sophia was smoking if she forgot a thing such as decency. Must be a hell of a weed! I wonder were I could get one to spread it to all the girls in town?

 

Come on there is a hormonal bloke here in front of you guys!!!

 

Although I really am thankful that I could see my…erhmm…my /future/ girlfriend in hot pants, the thing is I still would love it to be in a private setting. Like in a bedroom…

 

_I wish_! I snorted at that thought.

 

I tried to focus my attention back to the article I was reading a minute ago and pretended I haven’t had a clue about their presence or Eleanor’s state of _undress_. “He’ll gonna see….” I could feel Eleanor’s finger pointing at me, I couldn’t help but sink with embarrassment. I’m a virgin after all. This is all new to me.

 

“Do you think my boobs are ok? You know size wise?” Sophia suddenly grabbed both her boobies and squeezed them together. Eleanor, bless her, blushed from head to toe as she glanced at her friend and then at me. She caught me gawking at Sophia and I tried to hide behind the magazine once again. I heard some hush hush sounds.

 

Dammit! Good job Louis, caught by your crush looking at her friend’s boobs. Nice going! There goes my chance.

 

I could feel that any minute now Sophia would freak out and sack me in the gut. Damn!

I could feel the tension now. Sophia’s power kicks aiming my way…

 

In about…

 

3…

 

2…

 

1…

 

Now.

 

“Huh? Don’t worry he’s gay.”

 

“…”

 

My jaw dropped; luckily, the magazine hid my face. I stammered a bit but no coherent word or phrase could form to convey my disdain…

My shock…

 

Did she just say that I’m gay?

 

How could she possibly think that?

 

When the initial shock was gone, I closed the magazine, gently laid it on the table, and turned my face towards the two giggling girls to correct their wrong assumption when to my horror, I saw Sophia squeezing Eleanor’s boobs and slapping her ass… Am I dreaming? Is this a porn video? I don’t know, but god, please don’t wake me up…ever.

All coherent thoughts run out of my mind and I could feel blood rushing to my head…well the head down there at least. Hey, no judgment please.

 

I tried adjusting my pants by moving my hips and praying to all deity that no one could see the now forming bulge in my pants.

 

Even though I’m scared to my wits end somewhere in the corner of my demented brain is celebrating on my luck. My pervert self was dancing with glee as my brain immortalized the scene I just witnessed. Heh, two pair of boobs at the same time…lucky me.

 

Don’t look at me like that… I’m a hot blooded lad after all…you can’t blame me for having rampant hormones if I see naked, fighting, giggling girls.

Heh, I could feel myself grinning perversely as I imagine the two girls fighting…in bed…with only lingerie hanging on their naked bo…

 

“Stop, Louis is here…”

“I told you. He’s gay. He doesn’t care about a girl’s body.”

 “But…”

 

“Well if he’s not gay…then I could always tell Liam that Louis saw my naked body so he could punch the living daylights off him.” Sophia winked as she shoved a lacy top for Eleanor to try.

Err…yeah now I’m screwed.

 

Damn you divine someone. I take back all my praises! Why the hell am I in such a mess?

Fuck.

So that’s how it started…

 

Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson.

I’m a straight man pretending to be a gay man.

….and this is my cock-up story.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Louis…lo..lou..loueh” I heard Niall singing my name in his most annoying tune of his. I cringed as I felt his arm around my shoulder. I could feel his grin widening at my discomfort.

I tried running away but I felt his vice grip around my shoulder tightening. Heh, why do I have such sadistic friends?

 

“So, did you tell the girls that their cute _queer_ friend is a fraud? Have they caught you yet? Have Eleanor, oh sweet Eleanor, realize that you my friend is a straight class A pervert?” I turned my head to face him and pouted. His grin widens even more as he ruffled my brown fur I call hair.

 It’s unfair! I want to cry.

The more I tried telling the girls the truth, the more they are getting bolder in terms of undressing in front of me.

 

If I was a perverted hermit, I would be laughing with joy.

…and honestly I did…

 

That is until Eleanor hugged me and kissed me on top of my head while murmuring “I’m glad I’ve became friends with you”.

Then, realization came crushing down on me like bricks.

I can’t tell her I’m not gay. That I like her, that this all some misunderstanding. She would be heartbroken, furious even. She might even sue me.

 

I just can’t tell her now. Maybe later…but not now.

 

“Louis, my lad…why don’t you just, let it go.” Niall grinned while he stretched his hand up in the air. “…let it go and be real. Embraced your _new_ sexuality.” He started singing ‘Let it go’ in most Disney-like tune. 

“I hate you.”

But that retort only made him laugh. Twat!

 

“Come on look at you. You’re practically a girl.” Niall eyed me from head to toe then back to my face again, grin even wider than before. “Come on, you’re even wearing a red-fucking-tight chinos and braces.”

I frowned. “Hey, this is the new fad.”

“Says who?”

“Teen Vogue!” I retorted with pride.

“Who?”

“It’s not who. It’s a magazine you arse.” I snapped at his ignorance. Che, talk about being a cave man. Who doesn’t know Teen Vogue?

“Fuck, you’re even reading girls mag!” Niall stopped on his track and laughed hysterically. I too stopped and was ready to punch the living daylights out of him though I restrained myself since I spotted a policeman roaming around. Lucky bastard!

 

“WHAHAHA god. Don’t tell me soon you’ll be wearing skirt and frilly dresses. Damn! I hate to see y…” Niall suddenly stopped his laughter and appeared to be in deep thoughts. A few seconds passed when his face had broken into a wide grin. “On the second thought, call me if you decided to wear one. That would be the day.”

He gave me a leer, which I retorted with a kick on his groin.

That’s what he gets by messing with me.

 

Niall dropped down crying as he clutched his _not so precious_ thing between his legs with both hands, cursing me and my whole clan for ruining his family’s jewel.

Che! I’m doing human kind a favor by making sure he couldn’t breed.

“Serves you right you leprechaun.” I chided.

 

I looked down at Niall and felt a little pity. He was my friend after all even though he usually extorts me to buy him loads of booze. I gave a sigh and kneeled down to help him up but a hand suddenly grabbed my arm from behind.

 To my shock I saw Eleanor frowning at me as I look over my shoulder.

 

Fuck! Did she hear what we were talking about a minute ago?

NO!!!

 

I cringed and stepped backward a bit away from her. “El, I could explain…”

“Louis, why can’t you chose a better boyfriend?!” She pouted. My heart skipped a beat. Then died.

 

Huh?!

 

Eleanor glared down at the still sobbing Niall and shook her head as she points at my slumped friend. “That…that _thing_ is no good for you Lou.”

What?!

Did they…

They think Niall and I are…

A couple?

What the hell?!

 

I gaped at her as though she had horns growing from her head. I stuttered but no coherent words were form.

That’s…

That thought was so…

GROSS!!!  


“He’s not my boyfriend!” I shrieked…I mean yelled, as _manly_ as I possibly can. Yeah, marines could be so proud of me. El beamed instantly and hugged me, her boobs crushing on to me. Her scent is taking me to places I don’t want to leave.

Heh, again my body was somewhat reacting though in a milder version. I sighed.

 

“Good! I thought you two were…oh thank god you’re not a couple.” Eleanor beamed wider at me though a flicker of sadness was evident in her eyes. Or I’m just hallucinating. Me and my hoping heart.

 

I smiled back at her. “Of course I do have a taste you know.” A slight frown grew on her lovely face. Then was gone and replaced by a huge smile.

If I were gay, which _I am not_ , I won’t fall for the likes of Niall. Seriously.

I want a sophisticated one, with an air of aristocracy. Like me. I’ll date me.

 

Heh…

 

“Good! Now with that said let’s go eat and shop later.” El squealed with delight while I felt my heart sunk. I looked over my shoulder and saw a grinning Niall.

I gave him the flip, which he retorted by mouthing the words, ‘ _I love you too_ ’. I tried to resist El but she was beaming so hard I cannot tell her no.

 

I gave up and let myself be drag away as I heard a faint chuckle from Niall. I glanced at Eleanor who was babbling about something…or someone…I really don’t get a word she said with all the squealing and gushing.

Well, must be important since I never seen her this excited before ever since I met her.

 

We stopped in a nice looking café and made ourselves comfortable in a cozy chair near a window. Eleanor was constantly looking outside the window as if waiting for someone. 

“Hey, why are we here? Thought we’re going shopping.”

“Umm…” Eleanor stammered and blushed.

 

“Do you like someone Lou?”

Fuck!

I was taken aback by that.

Is it my lucky day?

Is El proposing to me?

Yes! Thank god…yes sir my faith has been revived once more. Thank you, thank you.

 

I smiled and willed myself not to blush. “Well, yeah there is someone I do like.” I answered honestly.

More specifically, she’s in front of me right now.

If only I could say that.

 

“Oh, what’s _he_ like?”

He?!

Oh…

Yeah, I’m a _gay_ guy. Fuck.

 

“Well, he’s…” I cringed at even thinking of saying a _he_ as someone I like. Poor me. “…is good looking, intelligent, and has a nice hair.”

“Oh. Is he from our school?”

Is this a trick question?

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm…is _he_ a popular?”

Hmm…Eleanor is pretty, so yeah I think she’s quite the catch…so, hehehe

“Yeah.”

“Is he gorgeous?”

Where does this fucking questioning would lead to? Well anyway…

“Very.”

“Good. Is his name Harry Styles?”

 

Huh?!

Who?!

Oh shit!

 

Wait…isn’t he the number one school heart throb. Were girls go gaga over him.

The every gays wet dream…

 

So…

 

I wouldn’t hurt to lie about that, right?

This is the safest answer.

Piece of cake.

As if the bloke would mind me adding to his almost a kilometer long list of admirers.

 

“Umm…yeah.”

 Eleanor beamed wider and somehow I shivered as I saw that wicked smile. Did I inadvertently made a deal with the devil?

 “Good, unfortunately for someone I know, but fortunately for you Style has declared he’s gay! So to test if it’s true we want you to seduce him, okay?” Eleanor purred happily while I sank deeper on my seat. Kill me now!

 

God you do hate me, don’t you?

“But…but…why me?” I questioned, almost crying out loud.

“Because you’re the cutest gay guy in town and the most fuckable ass ever walked on earth. He won’t resist you if he’s indeed gay as he said. Come on! I need to be sure he’s not lying! Please, I’m doing this for a friend and if he’s the real deal, then you have your happy ending too” El grabbed my arm and whined. There was sadness in her eyes that I can’t put my finger on.

I mentally cried and banged my head. Shit! Is she in love with this Harry guy???

“But I can’t…he doesn’t even know me.”

“Don’t worry because we already planned it all. See…” Eleanor pointed towards the door of the café. “He’s here.” She said softly almost inaudibly.

I slowly turned my head towards the direction El was pointing praying it was all just a mistake.

But lo and behold, walking towards us was none other than…

 

“Hi El”

 Harry Styles.  

 

 

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2:**

Good thing Eleanor forced Harry to sit between us. That way El’s vision is monopolized solely by Harry, and somehow she forgot lil’ ol’ me. 

I glanced at El who was making small talk with Harry. I groaned quietly as I realized how suitable they are for each other.

I must admit Harry looks like your boy-next-door lad that would definitely promise you roses and chocolates. He looks like a nice bloke I begrudgingly admitted to myself. Eleanor seems happy talking to him and forgetting little Tommo. 

 

“Anyway why did yah call me here again?” Style smiled at El sweetly. I wanted to kick him. Don’t make her fall in love with you even more!!! Dammit!

“Why don’t we order first?” Eleanor hurriedly called the waitress. Arghhh! Is this a date? Am I the third wheel? NOOOOO!

Good thing the waitress was such a cutie that my anger dissipated a bit as I checked her ass discretely when she turned around after getting our orders.

 

 “Ah Harry…I’m going to introduce you to my friend.” Harry gave a quizzical look at Eleanor’s way, eyebrow cocking up a bit in confusion. El smiled at him and in a flash leaned down towards Harry to grab onto my arm. I yelp in surprise. “Meet my friend Louis. He’s gay!” 

Fuck.

Eleanor still beaming, raved at Harry at how cute I am and how many boys wanted to get into my pants. She also a vivid detailed about how my ass looks in skinny jeans and how both men and women drool on the sight of my ungodly ass. How pretty I look when I try to style my fringe, and on and on and on. If I haven’t known better I would think she was in love with me.

But she’s not.

She looks like she’s pinning for Styles.

 

….and I am being pimped! Somehow, I feel so violated. And I feel like crying.

 

Styles gave me sidelong glances with a frown etched on his handsome face. I guessed he was studying me for a minute or two as he listened to El’s babble and her very _non-subtle_ attempt on pimping me.

I didn’t hear what the hell they were saying as I tried my hardest to ignore them. Heh, ignorance is bliss. The less I know the less awkward it would be for me.

I tried drowning their voices with the soft music on the background and I focused my attention on the waitress who’s making cute faces at…

Heh, you’ve guess it. With Harry Styles of course.

 

A tap on my shoulder suddenly jolted me from my pleasure viewing of the cute waitress. I looked at my side and was shocked to see Eleanor gone. I was about to ask the curly boy when he suddenly spoke up.

“Eleanor went to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” That’s all I answered. Very intelligible, right? Awkward.

I looked at him and made a nervous smile. Really, I don’t know what to do. I prayed that Eleanor would emerge soon from the comfort room.

I gave a loud sigh and glanced back again to the cutie at the counter when Harry had spoken once again, that caught me in surprise. “You’re not gay.”

I snapped my head to face him. I think I twisted it too fast that I might impinge a few nerves. “What?” I snapped at him

He just smirked and didn’t say a thing. I was perspiring like hell.

 

How did the bastard know my secret? Shit! Still wide-eyed I tried to defend myself. “I…I… …I”

Shit! Way to go. Yay me! That’s me being sarcastic.

 

Harry raised his brow and smiled, mocking me to say so otherwise. “You were staring at the waitress’ butt longer than necessary. You were even drooling at her breast.”

“I…I…You…I.” Fuck! Now I’m screwed!

I glared at him and even contemplated on gagging him with tissue and dragging him to a nearby wasteland and kill him there. Really, I was. Unfortunately, it’s a weekend, so it means many people may see me dragging the corpse of a curly lad in broad daylight.

The cheeky twat smirk got wider and wider as my silent answer just confirmed his little theory. Damn him and all the geniuses in the world.

I was already on the brick of smashing his face with my bare hands when lo and behold my queen had emerged from the loo in less than five minutes, bless her.

 

“Oh, wow you’re two are talking now. How wonderful.” Eleanor gushed at us ‘though I could hear some acid-dripping-jealousy with every word she uttered. If only she knew what we were talking about.

Harry smiled at her genuinely. “Yeah, me and…”  He looked at me and smirked, dimples in full view.

“Yeah, Louis and I are really getting along quite well.” He even dared to put his arms over my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I wanted to puke at our closeness. Wonder what the hell this twat is thinking. “And we decided to be alone so that we could talk more _privately_.”

“What?” Both El and I asked-slash-shriek in unison as Harry smiled as though it was the most normal thing in the world. His dimples showing.

“You know. We need to know each other better. Right, Louis?”

“Like hel…” I was cut off when his face descended towards my face, my face heating up with the sudden closeness. I could feel his breath tingling my skin, making me blush…I mean…ah…fine, I was blushing.

“Play along or I’ll tell your secret.” Harry whispered to me.

 

I look at Eleanor who was now exhibiting her ten different faces: jealousy, anger, confusion, sadness, sadness, sadness and more sadness. I wanted to hug her right now but I can’t, not with Harry gripping hard on my shoulder.

“Hehehe…err…right. Umm…I think we really need to be alone now El.” She smiled half-heartedly with my request. My heart died a million times as she walks away in a sullen state. She must really like this guy by my side.

 

Once shes’ gone I glared at the curly lad with contempt as the twat tried analyzing my face with amusement.

 

“Here’s the deal, I want you to play along with me.”

“As if.”

“You don’t even have a choice, Lou-eh.” He dragged my name a bit making me cringed. I frowned. Damn! He really knows my secret. Just my luck. God is clearly not on my side. Curse you divine deity somewhere.

“What do I have to do?” He smirked at me as he leaned towards me. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

WHAT?!

* * *

 

I clutched the pink bear tightly and pouted as Eleanor combed my hair neatly.

“It didn’t go well?”

I pouted more. “He was a real asshole.” I lied. Harry was a proper lad. He could never do wrong, a thing I’ve realized that I’m beginning to hate myself for. How can someone be so perfect?!

Eleanor just gave me an ‘ah’ sound, like it was the most unbelievable thing she had ever heard while continuing on doing my hair.

 

 “I thought Harry was cool?” I groaned out loudly for my liking which earned a small giggle from El. “He’s not.” I insisted.

Definitely a lie. But I can’t tell El that, she’ll like him more and more.

 

“So don’t go on falling for that guy. He’s a real creep.” I frowned and clutched the bear tightly, squeezing its tiny arm in frustration. El giggled a bit. “Don’t worry. He’s not my type.” She whispered softly and unfortunately I could sense sadness on it. I didn’t believe her for a second. I want to but I can’t.

God, why of all the guys she had to fall for is Harry fucking Styles? How can I win if I’m up against Mr. Perfect himself?

I looked at her and raised both my hands to her face as if I was a devotee and she was a saint on an altar filled with beautiful flowers. “Just for that you have been saved from the devil.” I joked. She gave me a faint smile which broke my heart to million pieces. Again.

 

I heard Sophia entered the room with a loud thumping. I looked at the door and there she was in all her shinning _naked glory_ and I just rolled my eyes.

Wait…………………

This… I just ignored a fucking naked girl with pert up boobs and only clothed with skimpy little bra and tiny, almost nonexistent, that they call panties.

NOOOOOO!!!

What’s happening to me?

 

“Lou, are you sure Harry will be coming here?” Oh yeah I remember.

“Yes.” ‘ _Bitch_.’ Fuck now I sounded like a girl bitching her friends behind their back.

El gave a loud and very disturbed sigh. “Soph, don’t you think your dress is too revealing? We have a boy you know.” Pointing down at me with her lips.  
  
Sophia lips twitched in annoyance and pointed at me. “The only thing that Lou is thinking right now is how he wished that he could wear this too.” She then pranced towards me and kneeled in front of me.

Then it finally hit me.

The pheromones of women are acting on me once again. Oh thank you divine one. I am getting hard again for a woman. “Love, would you take away your boobs off my face before I puke.” ‘ _And rape you here and now_.’ I added thoughtfully. Aww…I’m still a pervert.

Sophia patted my head and grinned at Eleanor. “See I told you. He’s just jealous of my body.”

 

“Anyway Sophia why are you still dressed like that? Harry will be here soon.”

“That’s the idea.” She winked at us and blew a kiss.

“But I thought you were also pinning on Louis and Harry to be together?”

“El! As if I would go out with that… arse.” I scoffed.

Eleanor giggled and damn she’s cute when she giggled like that. Now I’m really wishing that I’m really a straight man.

Which _I am_. Damn it!

 

“I can’t believe you don’t like him, Lou? We even went on to such length to introduce you two.” Sophia pouted at me. Aww…now she’s too is getting cuter by the minute. “One, because he talk slow.” I answered back.

Sophia frowned.

“And two he’s looks a bit crazy, a hippie.” I faked a frown to emphasized my point. Sophia just looked at me with contempt while El just squeezed my shoulder a bit in response. “…I could think of seven _more_ things I hate about him.” I grinned as my mind played the soundtracks of Miley Cyrus inside my head.

I heard El started singing softly after I said that, which I too sang along while Sophia frown deepened. 

 

“Fine! Then all I have to do is convinced him that he’s still a man and that my body could still attract him.” Sophia posed like a pin-up model in front of us. “I’m going to make him straight with my body.”

“Hey! Aren’t you and Liam to….”

Then suddenly it clicked. My ticket out! “Soph I…”

 

A knock suddenly stopped my confession. Sophia hurriedly went flying towards the door and opened it wide.

There standing outside the room were Harry and Liam, shocked clearly written all over their faces as their eyes landed on Sophia’s almost naked body. If I were them, I would be excusing myself now and would be going to a nearby loo and do what normal healthy boys would do. I know Liam would.

Aww…I’m still a distorted little fool. I happily dance inside my head.

Liam gave a loud uneasy clearing of his throat with his face colored like a crab in a hot pot. Aww…he was affected by it. Welcome to the club buddy.

Harry on the other hand…wait…hahaha nah I guess he too is a member. Aww I never knew a perfect boy like him would be on the same level as a person like me.

Though, I must admit I feel a tad bit jealous that some other blokes are looking at my _own harem_. Hey, I’m the only one allowed to see them. So shoo!

 

“Curly.” I snapped the awkward atmosphere which Sophia’s naked body made.

Harry tried to bend his body sideways so that he could look pass Sophia’s body without touching any part of his body with her.

He gave me a you-look-stupid-in-a-bunny-slipper-grin, which I almost gave him a flip of the bird if only there weren’t girls around. “Lou, I need to talk to you.” So were now using nicknames?

“Then talk.” I crossed my arms and nudge El to continue doing my hair. She did. Bless her.

“Privately.” He looked at me sheepishly. 

 

I reluctantly stood up from where I was sitting and headed towards the door where a still dumbfounded Sophia stood.

Heh, seems like her oh-mighty-sexy plan on seducing the Styles failed BIG TIME.

She’s now rotting into oblivion as no one really cares to notice her as I walked out of the room. I slammed the door shut so that we could have some, even if just a little bit, privacy.

 

“What?” I crossed my arms at him and tried glaring at him. Damn! If only I wasn’t wearing a clip on my hair and a cute bunny head slippers I could really look menacing. Really.

Harry grinned at me and touched the clip on my head as if he was on a trance. I tried to evade it so he stopped midways and frowned.

“Come on mate! What the hell do you want?” I insisted as I rest my back on the wall near the door while he stood there facing me. He gave an annoyed sigh and looked over his shoulder.

I too looked at what he was looking at and I felt embarrassed upon seeing Liam still standing there a few feet away from us. “Would you mind Payne? I want to talk to Louis privately.”

Liam frowned at him and gave a small nod at me. “Just call, Lou if you needed something.” Then he left us. I don’t even know why Liam came. Did Sophia call him to make him jealous? 

 

 “So where were we?” Harry leered at me. I glared at him. “You want to talk to me about something.”

“Yeah, I’m free tomorrow at twelve so we can go to the mall. Just remember no holding ha…”

“WHAT?!” I screeched at him before he could finish. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Lou, have you forgotten about our deal.”

 

Deal.

What deal?

 

He must have read my mind or maybe I was looking like a lost dork at what he was saying because he suddenly leaned towards me and whispered into my ears. I actually felt a tingling feelings in my stomach running down… err… never mind.

I tried to push him but he planted his hands around my waist. He was fucking damn strong for a lanky kid so I let him be.

“We had a deal. You become my pseudo _homo_ lover and I’ll keep your little dirty secret.” His breath tingle my ear and I actually felt a little horny.

Wait!!!

Okay, fine I have no excuse whatsoever except that I haven’t had any wank so I’m actually on my edge. I’m not gay, people. I’m not! Just horny. A little touch could go a long way, believe me.

“Get off.” I pushed him away…or at least tried my best. Fuck! We might have looked like some couple in a chick flick movie. Oh man!

He didn’t budge as he leaned in further towards me. “Louis! Be still. Or do you want them to hear our conversation and blow your cover.”

  
Okay that made sense though his closeness really is truly vexing. I kept still and let him talk in whisper through my ear and I try hard to think of anything else except his hot breath on my ear and neck.

DAMN YOU PEAK OF YOUTH!!! I wouldn’t be so horny all the time if I wasn’t on my peak of youth. Damnit! I’m even getting hard with a boy! A boy!!!

Note to self get laid…wait…maybe something much reachable…wank. Yes, when I get home I’m going to jerk myself to sleep. Yes, I must read porn! Lotsa, lotsa porn! Boobs! Whahahahaha!

“Hey, are you listening to me?” He whispered at me with a hint of annoyance, his face this time was just a few millimeter from my face.

“Yes.” I spit out. I’m such a fucking liar.

“Fine. So we’re clear on what our plans on our date?” He asked with an authoritative tone.

“No.”

“What? I thought you said that… Lou.” He whispered hotly again and his breath caressed my cheeks.

Another note to self: stop watching rom-com and definitely stop asking El to summarize a romance novel.

“I don’t want to.” I heard myself half whine half moan.

 

WAIT!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Shit! Shit! Shit! I’m really, truly, physically getting aroused.

Shit must not think of Harry’s hot breath on me. I’m not gay! I’m not gay! Think porn! Think porn! Think boobs, lotsa boobs.

Yeah, boobs…

Fuck! Now I’m getting much more aroused.  Well on the lighter side of it, I’m still straight! Whohooo! Just fucking horny.

Shit! Think Niall, yes Nialler’s naked body.

Ewwww!

 

“What the hell are you saying?” He asked, a bit confused.

“I said I don’t want to.” I said with conviction. I finally felt in control. “I want out.”

“You do know I could tell them your secret.”

“Not before I tell them that I got turn on when I saw Sophia’s naked body just now, so that’s make me no longer gay.” I sneered at him. “As if they would buy that.” Harry retorted back, not really convinced with my idea.

“Oh they will. They will.” I happily sang it. “Because that’s actually Sophia’s plan on you.”

 

He frowned and let go of my body. “Then shall we try?” He grinned at me as he walked towards the door.

I grinned back at him and walked towards the door as he opened it for me. As I entered the room Sophia is no longer in her naked form but is now sporting a cute little pajama with a cute pink bow on the front.

 

“Louis wants to confess something.” He grinned at me with a hint of malice. I wanted to sneer at him but I felt both Sophia’s and El’s eyes on me, then I felt it, I felt a bit jittery. I’ve gotten nervous all of a sudden.

What if they don’t buy it? What if they think I’m a pervert?

Well, okay, I am a pervert but they _don’t_ have to know.

“I…I.”

“Lou spit it out, or do you want me to wring your neck for you to speak.” Sophia barked at me. Ah, threats. How can I talk now when she’s threatening me?! Shit!

“I…I…” I can’t say it. I looked at Harry. I don’t know why, actually.

“I…I…”

“Lou!!!” Sophia screamed at me with frustration.

 

Whaaaa she’s gonna kill me!!!

 

“I…Sophia…El… I got… mmhhhphhhhh.” I felt lips on my own, which impeded my confession and my eyes, grew huge when I saw whom it belong to. It was actually just a smack but my world froze.

Harry grinned at me and without even taking his eyes off me as he said. “We’re officially dating.”

WHAT?!    

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mec-cem  
> Tumblr URL: mec-cem.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 

Damn it! Damn it!

Arghhh!

Why me? Why me? Why god?  Why did you let me be kissed by that fucking curly ?? Why?!

I cried inside my head, kneeling with my arms raised to heaven.

 

I walked briskly as Niall followed me with hurried steps; I could hear him muttering ‘ _twat_ ’, ‘ _wait up you arse_ ’, ‘ _you prat_ ’ and all the profanities a high school graduate could muster. I just frowned at all of it because I had more important things to do, or rather to think about…like world-peace and human rights and _why-the-hell-I-got-hot-when-Harry-kissed-me_ -problem.

 

ARGHHHHH!!!

 

I heard myself yelling to heaven, arms raised with a deep pained expression, like I had constipation, written all over my face. Niall flinched at how I looked. “Hey mate, are you okay?”

I frowned and looked at him with hate; he flinched again at my expression and muttered “What?” I frowned more and stalked towards him with one thing clear on my mind.

My expression didn’t change until I reached him; he was getting paranoid on how I was looking at him which made him gulped his own saliva.

 

With a blink of an eye I grabbed onto his head, dipped it to me, and kissed him fully on the mouth, his blue eyes went huge. Then something curled inside my stomach and I felt my blood draining down my body and signals are speeding towards my brain…

“Awraghhhhhhhhh!!!”

I felt the urge to vomit when our lips detached. I found myself trying to throw up what I had for lunch but none came out.

 

“You fucking moron! How can you do that when you’re the one who fucking kissed me?!” Niall screamed at the squatting me, his face flushed with both anger and embarrassment. “I should be the one puking you….you…you MOLESTER!”

I wipe the nonexistent puke from my chin and look up at Niall with a huge grin. I hurriedly stood up and laugh out loud. If he hadn’t panicked when I kissed him, this time he did. He must be thinking I was mad but I’m not! I’m just happy!

 

“WHAHAHAHA I’m still straight!!! I’m not gay!” I almost hugged him, but he dodged me with the speed of light.

“What weeds are you taking?” He looked at me with scorn.

I just gave him a toothy grin as I dance around him like a gay tooth fairy who just peeped at a cute little boy in the bathroom who had lost a tooth. Yay!

 

I was actually gonna do my best Britney Spears dance impersonation when a hand suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to the side. I heard Niall’s loud sigh of relief. 

I looked back over my shoulder and froze up when I saw Eleanor smiling sweetly at me. That smile didn’t seem like it meant pleasure and happiness to me. “Err…El… good mor…morning” I tried to twitch my quivering lips into a smile.

“We need to talk.”

“Okay.” I let her drag me into a secluded place. I made an eye contact with Niall who wished me a happy voyage to the other world as I mouthed to him ‘ _I’ll haunt you when I die_ ’. He just waved at me and made the sign of the cross.

 

I almost made the sign of the cross too when we stopped in a shady area where few people walk and few people could hear me scream. I tried grinning again at her. Maybe if I make her believe that I’m not afraid of her she would let me be, if not, I could always drop dead and pretend to pass out. It always works for bears by the way.

“Louis William Tomlinson!”

“Yes, your highness and sexiness.” I blurted out. She smiled faintly at it but whacked me on the head. This time I actually grinned at her with happiness.

“If you weren’t my best _gay_ friend I would have stick you on a pole and throw you to a fire. How could you lie something that important to me?”

I smiled at that. Aww…that’s so sweet. Now I remember why I like and adore her so much. She’s like me, sassy but with a kind heart. She could pass as my twin. We are soul mates.

“Next time tell me straight up. No more lying! I hate liars! Okay?” She smiled sweetly at me like a child holding a pinky at me to seal the deal.

 

_Liars_. Ouch!

I mentally felt a large arrow pieced my tainted beating heart. “Okay.” I smiled back.

“Though I’m still slightly mad at you from keeping your relationship a secret and even lying to me about not liking Harry.” She pouted; her full cherry-colored supple lips were kissable. In split seconds she enveloped me in her arms.

I could have dance around and scream with happiness that the love of my life was hugging me and her breast is touching my chest except that I was fucking lost on what the hell she was saying. “Huh?”  

 

She dislodged herself from me and frowned. “Don’t worry, Harry already told me everything. On how you wanted to suppress how you feel because a friend of mine has a crush on him, and you picked our friendship over him and that you are willing to give up on him because of me and my other friend.”

Huh? Say what?

What the hell?!

 

“That’s so sweet, but I’m your friend too and I won’t let you ruin your happiness because of a silly crush that would never be reciprocated.” She smiled at me and held my hands. Her hands trembled a bit. I looked down on my feet ‘cause I know I couldn’t take the hurt that is evident on her beautiful face. “I fully support you two! Okay! So don’t screw up or else.” She gave me a threatening look so I just nod my affirmation without looking at her. I heard a quiet sniffing. I tried to steel myself not to look up as I felt her hands quiver more.

She really liked Harry. Fuck.

Honestly, I just dug up my own grave which is now 700 feet below the ground, and hey I see Hitler down there AHAHAHAHAHA. **_Kill me now!_**

“Just thank your _boyfriend_. If not for him I wouldn’t have this talk with you.” Now I owe the curly something.

“So now go kiss and make-out.” El suddenly pushed me and I thought I was gonna land on my ass when I bumped into something. I heard El giggled and suddenly kissed me on the cheek and then run off.

 

I, who was gaping, rubbed the cheek where she kissed and smelled my hand perversely, engraving the memory of her smell and totally forgetting who I bumped into.

“Louis.”

“Harold.” I answered. Way to ruin the mood, Styles. I spun around and came face to face with the oh-so-suave Harry Styles while my hand is still over my nose sniffing my sweet Eleanor’s scent. Okay, I must have looked stupid like that. “What do you want?”

“A kiss.” I blushed at that.

“Arse.”

“Is that a way to say ‘thank you’ to your savior?” He smirked at me. I just grimaced at that thought. “Fine. Thanks.” I mumbled through gritted teeth. Well the bastard took my half-assed gratitude easily. I don’t even comprehend why I am thanking him. I’m too caught up in the moment and I don’t think I’m thinking straight. “Lou.” He smiled at me and I too got infected with that smile. “Harold.”    

“So are we good?”

“Yeah, I already dug my own grave why not sell my soul to the devil.” I smirked at him.

 

“Hey!” He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me as I chuckled. Actually I really don’t know why I chuckled; my mind is so screwed up when he’s near.

“I’ll call you tonight.”

“Huh?”

“What’s your number?”

“Why would I give you mine?” I frowned at him. He too frowned at me like I was an idiot or something, which on his mind is already been established that I am. “Lou, I just told you I’m going to call you tonight.”

“Arse. Why would you call me?”

“Because.” What kind of fucking reasoning is that? Because. What?

“Because?”  

“Because.” For a flicker I thought I saw some blush on his face but then it became unreadable again. “Do you really want me to say something embarrassing?”

“Ow?”

“…”

“You want some phone-sex?” I wiggled my brows at him as I grinned maniacally, on which I earned a whack on the head. The fucking curly hit me! “Oi.”

“Just!” Harry stomped his feet in frustration. Oh my god, the great Harry Styles has finally lost it. He’s acting like a spoiled brat. I grinned maliciously at him to let him know that he acted like a brat right now. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. I just grinned wider at him when suddenly he smirked at me.

 

Now what?

 

I waited for his move when suddenly he leaned down on me and for a second there I thought my heart stopped as I felt his hot breath on my face. I was actually waiting for him to kiss me when I felt a hand suddenly inserted itself inside my pocket.

The fucking brat is feeling me up! “What the hell are you…?!!”

Before I could even finished my sentence Harry waved my iphone at me. Fucking thief. I reached for it but he was fast as he raised it to a height that I couldn’t get. Fucking tall curly bastard!

 

“Give it back.”

“I just need your number.” He smirked at me.

 

Actually I really don’t have to argue him because **_one_** , this looks like a scene from a chick flick; **_two_** , that would make me the _girl_ being bullied; **_three_** , girls around us are now watching us with hearts in their eyes and I could hear their mind shouting “kiss, kiss, kiss.” Therefore, I let him be. 

“Fine.”

He smirked at me, which by the way, I really hated because he shouldn’t be smirking at me like that because: I’m a BOY! Boys don’t smirk like that to other boys.

“Here.” He handed me my phone after he dialed his number on my phone and rang his number. I took it like a normal boy would after his friend handed him his phone. Just act cool.

“Okay no problem, _MATE_. You can always borrow my phone, _MATE_ , anything for a lad.” Yo! I thumped my chest with my fist and made a west-side sign. That was smooth…just act cool. Just act like this is just a normal boy and boy conversation.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at me and muttered ‘Whatever.’

 

* * *

 

Ring…

Ring…

 

I frowned and took my cell phone off the desk. I looked at the screen and frowned deeper as I see the unregistered number. “Hello.” I answered grumpily.

“Lou.”

“Harold.” Che, how could I have forgotten the twat took my number yesterday? “What do you want?”

“I’m going to the mall. Dress now and meet me in an hour at the mall entrance. Don’t be late.” He ordered me with his oh-so-slow-monotonous voice of his. The brat. As if, I’m his slave or something.

“Fine.” Which I am, I thought begrudgingly.

I still can’t believe I owe Style something. Arghh!!! Well, I’m only doing this for El.

“Okay.” Then the fucking twat hang-up on me, talk about having good manners and right conduct, and they call me uncivilized. Che.

 

Even though I hated going out, _just as friends of course_ , with curly I actually don’t have any choice. If I want to keep Eleanor’s friendship then I have to play gay…how long I don’t know…

Sigh.

I took my shirt off and hurriedly took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I even combed my hair so that I would look nice. I would look like a thrash near Harry Style if I don’t make some effort to at least look presentable.

 

After I finished dressing I went down and saw my sister sitting on our sofa reading something. She looked up at me and smiled.

“Going out?”

“Yep.” I grinned at her.

I love my sister, even though she acts like a mother-hen most of the time, even if I’m way older than her.

 

Ring…

Ring…

 

My sister stood up and pick up the phone before I could answer it. “Hello?”

I saw her frown and rubbed her nose in annoyance. “Who is this? Are you Louis’ _girlfriend_?”

Err…hehehe…

 

My sister frowned and hands me the phone, which I hurriedly grab. “Hello?”

“Heya, Lou. Are you free today?” I heard Hannah’s shy mumble on the other line. Aww…

“Sorry love, but I have a date today. Maybe tomorrow?” I asked. I heard her stutters a sorry on which I smiled. “Yes, tomorrow is okay.”

“Okay then it’s a date then tomorrow.” I could imagine Hannah blushing as she muttered ‘okay and goodbye’. I smiled as I ended our short conversation and hang up the phone. I turned around and was suddenly blocked by my sister.

“Louis!” He growled at me threateningly

“What?” What did I do?    

“How many girlfriends do you have?”

Err…none…

“I…I…”

“And don’t tell me you just have one. I asked every single girl who called you and they all said they were your girlfriends.” She waved her finger at me threateningly. “I’ll tell mum.”

Heh, if only she knew what ‘girl _friends’_ really means.

The bratz episodes kept flashing into my mind with pretty princess, bunny boo, angel, and cool cat a.k.a as the ‘ _Bratz_ ’ calling each other girlfriends. 

That’s actually where we, or more specifically Sophia, patterned our friendship calling.

Which my sister should never, ever, find out. She doesn’t know I live in a two different persona.

 

I scratched my nape and grinned at her as she lectured me about the ‘birds and bees’ and ‘how to respect women’. Seriously my little sister is lecturing me about…sex!!! “Louis! You should never play with a girls’ heart.” She shook her head as she mumbled where I got the genes of being a playboy and hoped that she won’t have children like me.

Even though she shook her head in distress, I know deep inside she was proud of me. Heh, who wouldn’t be proud of her popular brother with a million girls calling him nonstop for dates and parties…I’m the man!

“Lottie, I really need to go. Don’t tell mum.” I hurriedly kissed her cheek and didn’t wait for her to finish her lecture…which would take for two or three more hours. She didn’t protest that much because I was already out the door before she could call my name, one of the good points of being a fast runner.

 

I hurriedly ran towards the mall and in record time I was there, only a few minutes late.

 

“You’re late.” I heard someone calls from behind me.

Like five minutes late! What the hell?!

“You’re just early curly. Why? Eager to see me?” I grinned at Harry. He looked at me from head to toe. “You wish.” He grinned back at me. Damn! I should have dress up more seeing now that Style is as cool as ever, even without even trying. How can anyone wear something so simple and still look elegant, cool and handsome?

If I wore simple clothes like his, I would look like I am just going to a market or the neighbor’s house. Life is so unfair. “Are you going to stare at me the whole day?”

Twat.

 

“Come on.” He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. I frowned at where we were headed. “You want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.”

“You called me here just to watch a freaking movie?!” I began to shriek…err…I mean grunt…yes…grunt. “You’re too loud. I called you because if I go alone, girls would be flocking on me before I even get to the cinema. You’re my shield.” The brat…what am I? A pest repellant?

“Fine, but I choose what we’re going to watch.” I pouted at him as he rolled his eyes at me as he continued to drag me to the ticket booth.

“Then what do you want to watch?”

“Twilight.” I grinned at him. “What?!” He snapped at me as if I was insane. “What? Eleanor said it was good and so does Sophia.”

“It was good because it’s a chick flick.”

“Bastard! It’s a fucking vampire movie.” I growled at him on which he just rolled his eyes at me. “They like it because the lead actor is handsome. Or that’s what you are aiming for?” He retorted back quickly, smirk in place.

WHAT? How could he even suggest that I, Louis William Tomlinson, age nineteen, obsessing to some actor…please. I’m not even remotely gay. “Fine. What do you want to watch?”

“Action, of course. Unless you want to watch _romance_?” He smirked at me maliciously, which I really want to erase with my fist.

“Fine by me.”

“Good.”

“It’s your treat you know. Since you’re the one that asked me out.” Che, I’d milk every penny he has. I’m gonna order everything on the food counter, serves him right.

“Of course, I’m the **_boy_** after all.” He grinned at me before walking towards the ticket booth and buying the tickets.

 

I couldn’t actually think of a good comeback to that so I opted to glare at his retreating back.

Maybe I could burn holes on his back with my super inhuman glare of death.

Whahahaha.

Bastard.

 

* * *

 

It was not actually boring and irritating as I thought it would be. Hanging in the mall with Style is actually, _which I wouldn’t admit to his face even if it kills me_ , fun.

It’s actually like hanging with Zayn or Niall. We fight and argue then laugh loud like lunatics.

I must say he was actually cool when you really get to know him.

 

“I totally kick your ass there, Tomlinson.” Harry grinned at me as he KO-ed me once again. My pretty ‘Lili’ fell on her butt while ‘Kuma’ raised his hands in victory. 

Fine. So he floored me for the tenth time in Tekken. So what? I just needed some more practice that’s all. “You cheated and beside you have your own PSP so I bet you already practiced like crazy.” I snorted at him.

“Sore loser.” Che.

“Want to play Initial D? Or Time Crisis?” He stood up from his stool and offered me his hand, as if I would take it.

“No. I’m hungry. Let’s just eat.” I grinned at him as I stood up ignoring his stretch hand towards me. He rolled his eyes at me. “What do you want to eat?”

“Burger!”

“You need to eat something healthy you know.”

I grinned at him more while he shook his head. Heh, somehow he reminds me too much of Zayn. Maybe they’ll click. “Hey next time I want you to meet my friends.”

“Oh, we’re on that stage already?” I punched him on the arm and then dragged him away. I heard him chuckling a bit. I too could not help but smile.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” I shrieked at him. He only rolled his eyes at my sudden outburst. “I’m bored, so here I am.” Like that, explanation made any sense! And, how did he even know where I live?

“How…When…” Arghh…I hate it when I stutter. It only means I could not think straight. Stupid brain not connected to my mouth when I really need it to.

“I drove you home yesterday remember?” My eyes went huge at what he just said. “You memorized the way here?” Is he a stalker or something? Shit! Do I have to call the police now?

 

I saw Harry rolling his eyes at me. “Let’s watch some movies again.”

I frowned at him and wanted to bark at him to go home when suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Oh no. “Louis why don’t you invite your _friend_ inside.”

I looked over my shoulder and saw my smiling mother. Now I remember why I hate inviting my friends over…because my family is a wacko when it comes to my choice of friends, being the only son in the family. The first time I took Niall home, he was interrogated like a _criminal_. Which I actually couldn’t argue with, since he actually looks like a delinquent from head to toe, with his blond hair and all. Shit!

 

“Err…Style was just passing by.” I laughed nervously hoping the twat would take my queue. Harry raised his brow at me in defiance.

“Style? You mean Style? As in the son of Anne?” She shoved me off the gate and greeted the brat with a hug. “My my how you have grown. How’s your mum, dear?”

 

So apparently my mom knows Harry’s mum. Hmmm….how come I never heard of this before. I looked at the grinning curly boy who was also staring back at me. I gave him the flip and stuck out my tongue to let him know that I won’t ever treat him like a he’s my friend.

A whack suddenly landed on my head and I cried in pain. I looked up and saw my mum’s angry eyes, narrowing dangerously at me. “Louis, behave. He’s Anne’s son.” She whispered threateningly at me. Why do I care? Who is Anne by the way?!

“Harry dear, would like to have a tea inside?” I rolled my eyes at that and ducked when I saw her hand once again ready to smack me.

Yeah, now it actually clicked. The Styles were the principal donors in the hospital where my mom used to work. Wonder why I haven’t thought of that.

“That would be nice.” I heard Harry replied while I was left there gaping at him. “Umm…Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“Ah, no, no just call me Jay.” She stretched her hand towards him for a handshake. “Okay, Jay. I’m Harry Style. Louis’ friend.” My mom smiled at him. Friend my ass!

“Come on in then.”

I just watched my mother lead the way inside our house, Harry in tow, grinning at me. Che!

 

“Come on twat, let’s go to my room.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him off before my mother could interrogate him. Style or not, my mother would probably grill him with questions about me.

My mum frowned a bit but smiled as Harry bowed his head before I dragged him inside my room. I gave a loud sigh as I locked it.

 

“What are you planning to do to me?” Harry smirked at me with mischievousness, his dimples once again showing. I too grinned back at him and retorted huskily. “Rape you?” He laughed and I laughed too. He looked around my room and nods his head in appreciation. “Do you have any good movies?”

“Nah, I just returned the last one I borrowed. Want to borrow another one? The store is just a couple of blocks away.” I asked him. “Sure.”

“Come on.” He grinned as he followed me out the room. I shouted to my mother where were going and bolted out the house in record time before my mum could say anything.

 

The way to the store was actually a silent one until Harry broke the silence and asked me. “You like Eleanor, right?” I gave him a frown but nod my head. “Yeah.”

“Ah. Never told her?” I gave him my most scandalize look then grinned. “She’s going to not-talk-to-me if I ever told her.” He frowned. “So that’s why you pretended to be gay?” He snorted.

I gave him another scandalized look. “No!” I frowned at him and thought for a while. “I don’t even know why she thinks I’m gay?!”

 

Harry stared at me from head to toe. He smirked after assessing me and even chuckled a bit.

Wait? Did the brat just laughed at me?!

Come on, I’m like the manliest man alive!

“Maybe because you’re using the same lip gloss as her?” He smirked at me as he stared at my lips. I actually blushed at that. Heh, caught red-handed.

What?! Men do use lip-gloss! Having kissable lips doesn’t grow on you like a mushroom on a hot day; you need to take care of it.

“Because my lips chapped a lot.” I answered back. “Ah.” He nods his head in agreement, though I don’t think he was really convinced. Heh, who cares?!

He again stared at me and I actually felt little with his scrutinizing gaze. “Maybe it’s because of the eyes?”

My what?!

Having big blue eyes is making me gay?! What kind of reasoning is that?!

 

I growled lowly at him but I only got a smirk. “Or maybe because of your ass…you sway your hips a lot so it only emphasizes your cute butt.” He tried swaying his hips to show me what he meant. I punched him on the arm earning a soft winced from him. “Fuck you!”

He laughed out loud after I said that. Bastard.  I frowned at him and decided to change the subject. “And what about you? Why are you running away from all those girls?” He just smirked at me and proceeded to open the door to the Video store. Heh, we finally arrived without me knowing.

I rolled my eyes with his silent response to my query until a thought hit me. “Or are you really gay?” I smirked at him, while his eyes narrowed at me. “Is my virginity in danger?”

He laughed loudly, mocking me. “As if! Even if I were really gay I won’t fall for the likes of you.” Ouch! Hey! That’s fucking hitting below the belt fucking bastard.

I pouted a bit and frowned. He must have sensed my hurt feelings when he suddenly shook his head and smiled apologetically at me. “I like girls who don’t pant and drool at me whenever I’m around.” Conceited bastard!

I raised a brow at him. “And?” He rubbed his chin as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. “Someone who have a long hair, nice smile, huge pretty eyes, nice long legs, narrow waist…”

I nod in agreement.

“Who’s smart, shy and soft spoken, kind to all, religious, who walks with grace…” I snorted to cut him off on which he frowns a bit. “…and someone with wings, who came down to earth to save all of us from death!” I grinned at him as I continued his sentence for him.

 

He was looking for a fucking angel!

No girl, who looks and act like that, lives in this century. Geez, even my Eleanor haven’t reached that level yet. Or maybe she does…but that’s beyond the point.

 

“Then what about you?” He rolled his eyes at me while I grinned back at him. “Me?” I pointed to myself. His eyes rolled again. He likes rolling his eyes at me I just noticed.

My grinned got wider as my eye caught something. I stalked towards it and pointed at the thing that caught my attention. “This…” I pointed to the photo. “This is my ideal girl.”

Harry smirked, his dimples showing, as he stared at the photo of the two girls on the cover of an adult video. He nodded in approval and if you tilted your head just a little to the right and narrow your eyes slightly you could see a drool coming from his mouth. Hahahaha!

I quirked a brow at him on which he answered with a grin as he took the video and hurriedly stalked towards the cashier. Ah, another pervert!

 

I hurriedly followed him and was not surprised to see Perrie minding the store. I gave her a small wave and said my ‘hello’. She only gave me a leer as her eyes traveled from me to my companion.

God I hate my life right now!

“Is this all you’re borrowing?” Perrie eyed our purchase with distaste as she quirked an eyebrow at our choice of video. She gave a soft chuckle as she stared hard at me. I know she’s going to do something cruel, so my face turned from red to pale in a matter of seconds.

She turned around and took something off the shelves. My face grew hot as she waved a DVD at me. “Courtesy of the house.”

 

_Shaving Ryan’s private_.

 

What the hell is that title?! Okay fine don’t even think of answering that!

I know, it’s a fucking gay porn! And no, I haven’t watched any…okay, fine I did, once…just once and I was forced to watch it! You hear me! I was **_forced_**!

I hurriedly went out of the store even before Harry could pay. I was fucking embarrassed to have a friend like Perrie. I’m gonna tell Zayn that her girl is a pain in the ass.

My life really sucks big time! I hate you life!!!

 

“Oi Louis?” Shit! Stop blushing Tommo! Stop blushing.

“Louis.” Harry frowned at me. “Who was the cute girl?” He smirked at me. I stared at him for a second or two, trying to decipher what he just asked. Cute girl? Huh?

“The blond girl on the counter.” He rolled his eyes at me, perfectly I might add. “Perrie?!” “Ah, is that her name? She looks cute.” He said in contemplation. I gaped at him like a moron. Come on, he didn’t just said the Perrie was cute, did he?! Doesn’t he know that Perrie Edwards and Zayn are engaged?? The whole school was on an uproar when the news broke a few months ago.

 

After gaping at him for a second or two, I laughed hysterically. “Shit! Whahaha. Whahaha…man, you’re gonna get killed if Zayn ever heard you calling his fiancée cute.”

“So she’s taken? Tough luck.” Harry sighed. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Harry my lad.” I slung my arm over his shoulder and leaned at him. “She’s the last girl you’ll ever date. Believe me. She’s the total opposite of what you want for a girl and besides Zayn would really, really castrates you if you make a move on her.”

“…”

“She’s also a fucking sadist. Who actually like S&M.” I lied and grinned at him, hoping for him to actually believe me…but hey it’s actually half the truth…I think.

“Che. You already saw her naked, didn’t you?” Harry nudge me off him and glared at me. I smiled at him then lick my lips. “Yeah.”

“Panty? Bra?”

“Thongs...sexy red thongs.” He grinned, I grinned. Heh, maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. “Just don’t tell Zayn. Keep it between us.”

“Hmm…seems like pretending to be gay do have its good points.” He nods while thinking. I just smiled at him. Proud that I already found a new apprentice. Life is good after all. 

 

**To be continued…**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

“Oi! Are you sure we could watch this, _here_?” Harry eyes narrowed at me while I made myself comfortable on my bed. 

I snorted at him. “I told you, my family just went out to buy some groceries, knowing them they won’t be back till eight.” I smirked at him and patted the left side of the bed beside me.  “So relax…enjoy the show.”

 

He rolled his eyes at me again and I swear to god someday his eyes would just stuck to the back of his head with all those eye rolling he does.  “Wanker.”

I snorted at his retort ‘cause I could actually feel his eagerness to watch the movie. Closet pervert!

 

He crept towards me and made himself comfortable at my left side. I smiled at him as I pushed the play button of the remote. Flashes of light soon began to fill the room together with husk moans and grunts of the AV actors. That’s what I like about porn, they go straight to the sex scenes.

I felt my body suddenly getting hot bit by bit as my ears were filled with obscenely loud moans and shriek of ‘fuck’, ‘harder’, and ‘so good’. I would have drooled if not for the bastard beside me.

 

Yeah, talking about Harry, I looked at him while he was concentrating too damn hard at the TV. “Hey, curly? Is this your first time to watch porn?” I asked him a bit worried that I might taint someone’s innocent mind. Well, actually, not really.

“No.” He shook his head and snorted. “But it is the first time I’m actually willing to watch it and not Nick forcing me to watch it with him.” I saw him shudder and glare at no one at the mention of his friend.

“Ah.” Awkward! I let the topic drop because I honestly don’t know what to say and I really want to focus of the actress’ huge boobs. I think Harry felt the same way as he (insert gasps here) salivated at the new positions the actors are in, I did too.

 

With all that moaning and grinding, I didn’t notice that our hands already reached out to our junk. Our own junk of course, like I would reach to Harry’s bulge. Please.

 

“You know in our time, we use to help each other by playing with the others wang.” Huh? WHAT?!

 

My head turned hurriedly to the sound of the voice, only to confirm my suspicion was indeed correct. “Dan?!!!!!”

My stupid grinning step-dad smiled at me as he raised his hand in greetings. “Hi!” My face turned beet red as I hurriedly took my hand off my bulge. Shit talk about getting caught red handed by an adult. Shit! Dan would surely make my life hell after this.

 

“Now, now. Don’t let my presence distract you from doing the _“deed”_. Go on, go on. Just think of me like god, someone who you don’t see but you know he’s always watching…always watching.” Dan nods his head at us signaling us to continue. Is he high?!

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” I screamed at him as I fumbled to get up but he pushed me down and grabbed my hand. “Now, now. I told you to continue. See your friend is waiting.” He then put my hand on Harry’s now limping bulge.

I looked at Harry’s not-so-scandalized face. I wonder a bit if he was actually enjoying this or what, since he just snorts at us and continued watching. What the hell was that?!

I quickly pulled my hand off Harry as if it was on fire and glared at my step-dad. The fucking bastard just chuckled at me.

 

“Don’t be shy Boo. Every boy does it one time or another. It wouldn’t make you less of a man if you do it with your friend here.” He chuckled a bit at my fuming face. I actually couldn’t retort something at him and I just resorted to just yelling obscenity. 

Dan just shrugged and left. Before leaving he even gave us a wink. I’m fucking going to tell mum that she married a lunatic.

 

“Your family is a crazy.” Harry snorted when Dan left.

“You think.” I smiled at him, not even feeling a bit angry at what he said. He too smiled at me. “Yeah, but my friend is even crazier. So no harm done.”

 

I smiled as realization dawned on me. “So that’s why you were fucking unconcern with all that fiasco.” He snorted and glared at the ground as though it committed the worst crime one could ever imagine. “You don’t know that half of it.” 

“Hehehe.” I laughed at him and slung my arm over his shoulder. He looked at me and grinned. “You should meet Nick…he’ll drive you like crazy.”

 

I nod my head in agreement as I continue to chuckle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You fucking bastard! How could you dragged me in there and meet your fucking sadistic of a friend and sister?!” I yelled at Harry’s ears making him cringed in annoyance. “Too loud Louis!”

I huffed and sat down on my chair completely ignoring Harry’s glare as he rubbed his sore ear from my yelling. Serve the fucking bastard right. I can’t believe he actually forced me to meet his psycho of a friend just to see me squirm and sweat in fear, all for his enjoyment. Twat.

 

“Hey, are you two fighting?” Eleanor’s voice suddenly filled the room and my head suddenly snapped back towards the sound. My mood lightened quite a bit at hearing her melodious sweet voice. Oh, my goddess, my Eleanor.

El waved a small ‘hi’ at the curly lad and walked towards me and whispered. “Are you gonna make sweet man sex for make-up session?” I gaped at her obscene words. Man, the girl got very dirty mind for such an innocent looking face. I glared at her and shook my head forcefully. She gave a disappointed snort and proceeded to walk towards her seat beside me.

 

After a few seconds Sophia came in, with Liam in tow. Sophia gave us three a small wave and a soft ‘good morning’ as she proceeded to sit on the chair in front of me. “Hey, Soph? I’m free today…want to go shopping now?” I asked her as she put her bag neatly at her desk. I heard El gasped and run towards Soph’s side.

 

“What? No way! Don’t go with him.” El frowned at Sophia. I too frowned at El’s sudden bouts of craziness. Maybe it’s the time of the month. “Why not?” I asked pouting.

“Because, you two need to make-up and kiss.” Eleanor pointed at me and Harry who’s face looked as confused as I was.

“We don’t need to make-up and…arghhh…kis..ki…kiss.” I stuck my tongue out as if my tongue just tasted something foul. Harry just raised a brow at me but said nothing.

I panicked a bit upon realizing what I have just done.

“Err…” I stuttered as I looked at Harry for aid but the twat just snort at me and stood up. “See you later Lou.” Then he went out of our classroom towards his own before the bell finally rang and people started to fill the room like ants.

El scowled at me before sitting on her seat, lips in tight purse as she stared at the blackboard intent of ignoring me for the whole class.

  

“El, wait up!” I hurriedly scampered to gather my things and dashed out to follow Eleanor who’s now making her way out of the classroom. She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. I cringed a bit at how poisonous her glare was but decided to still follow her.

 

We walked in total silence, her leading the way and me following her like a lost puppy. I racked my brain a bit to think of anything that I did that would make her mad, though only one thing came to mind, Harry Styles.

I gave a loud sigh and shook my head when suddenly El stopped on her tracks making me bumped into her slightly. I said a soft ‘sorry’.

 

“YOU STUPID HEARTLESS DENSE JERK!!!”

 

Huh?

Okay, I kinda freaked out a bit at her sudden outburst but decided to stay quiet as she continued yelling obscenities my way.

 

I wondered a bit if it was indeed ‘ _that time of the month_ ’ again. Don’t you look at me that way…and don’t even think of asking me _how_ and why do I know such…umm…trifling things. I just do.

 

“I can’t believe how dense and heartless you are Lou!!! You are so cold!” El shrieked once again this time whacking me on the head. I vaguely wondered if she was talking about Harry and just projecting it at me. “What did I do?” I whimpered a bit as she hit me with her bag.   

“What did you?! What did you do?! Are you really that dense?!” El screamed on my face and I felt a shiver of terror runs down my spine for a split second.

“…”

“God, Lou! How could you do that to your boyfriend?”

“What did I do?” I asked frowning. I really don’t understand girls when they go through their _period_.

Eleanor just gaped at me, shock clearly written on her cute face. Yeah, she’s still cute when she’s angry. One reason I fell for her on the first place. “You fucking hurt his feelings!”

 

What? I did?

 

I laughed maniacally in my head.

Then, serves him right. Come on, he’s been trampling my pride since day one when I first met him…but of course I wouldn’t say that to Eleanor of fear of her power glares.

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, Louis! How could you do that to your boyfriend?” El face dissolved into a saddened frown as she shook her head. “Do you know how many girls wanted to be in your place?”

Yeah like you, I added thoughtfully and frowned.

“And still you act with indifference when you’re with him. Like he means nothing to you.” Eleanor frowns deepened and I almost for a second thought she was going to cry.

I wanted to roll my eyes and prayed to god to let the earth eat me alive just to escape this _nonsense drama_. I wanted to laugh at her but her pained expression stopped me from doing anything. I looked at her face searchingly and came to realized how deep her feelings are for Style and somehow it pained me.

“Do you know how painfully it is to see the one you like is treated by someone with such coldness? And how you wish that it was you instead of the coldhearted person to be by his side?”

 

Of course I do! I know how it feels to see the one you like pursuing someone who doesn’t deserve to be loved. I wanted to scream at her, to tell her what I feel. Somehow I also felt her pain, because I know that pain…I’ve experienced it…and continue experiencing it…

 

I, because of too much emotion, hugged Eleanor. With all restrain flew out the window, El let it go and cried hard on my chest. I too felt tears welling on my eyes.

“It hurts Louis, to see Harry head over heels in love with you.”

 

Then the tears welling on my eyes suddenly freeze and my mouth gape wide at her outburst, my hands that was making circle on her back also froze up. Head over heels?

What?!

 

“He’s totally, madly, deeply in love with you.” Eleanor sniffed and buried her face deeper into my chest, and is should have died a happy man if only I never heard single thing she said.

 

Harry Style? In love with me? What the hell!

 

“I’m so envious! He takes care of you, he even do some of your assignments!” El whined as she softly pummeled her fist on my chest. “He drives you to school and even takes you home when he’s not busy with his club…”

 

Err…okay fine. Curly did some pretty good deeds to me…though come on, it’s the least he could do to pay up for being his so called ‘boyfriend’. And it’s not like I just accept all his kindness, I also have my fair share of good deeds…I did made him breakfast just a few days ago. I usually bring him foods whenever he’s too busy with his club meetings. Heck, I even let him sleep on my lap after his game…and that was fucking embarrassing as hell, especially with all those catcalls and whistles.

 

See? I’m not a bad person.

 

“And he even introduced you to his sister!”

I frowned a bit. So what’s the deal with it? “So? I first introduced him to my family.”

Eleanor suddenly pushed me off her and shrieked. “You whore!” Then she smiled. Told you girls get weird when they go through their period. “Why didn’t you tell me the two of you are on that stage already?”

 

Huh?!  


She smiled wider and became lecherous as she tried to tickle me on my side. “Fine! I understand. You’re just not that affectionate in public…but come on Louis…you should never say that to your boyfriend.”

“What did I say?” I honestly don’t know what the hell she means.

She shook her head dejectedly. “Boo, a girl or in your case a gay boy, should never say he doesn’t want to kiss his boyfriend. That fucking hurts you know!”

 

ARGHHH!!!

 

“Come on, let’s find Harry so the two of you would make up and I want you two to kiss…or else.” She waved her fist at me and I mentally cringed.

But…How could she possibly think that I would kiss Harry fucking Style. It’s gross. Right? Right?

 

“Harry!!!” El waved her hands as he dragged me towards Harry’s location. I mentally wished that god would pity me and take me now, take me to another world. I saw Harry walked towards us with a frown etched on his face. He must have been wondering what Eleanor wants. I gave him a small smile as he raised a brow at me in question.

“Louis has something to say to you.” She beamed at him then whispered to me. “I’m gonna watch in a nearby bush so I want to see some horny kisses, okay?”

 

What’s up with girls and their fantasy of gay men’s sex?

 

She pushed me then scampered away and discreetly hid in a nearby bush just as she said. I know this because I could feel her boring stare on my back. I looked up at Harry and made an annoyed glare.

“Yeah?” Harry looked down at me and tried to discreetly glance at Eleanor’s hidden place.

 

I’m only going to do this for my love.

 

“I…I…” I almost mentally puke on the words I’m going to utter. Harry frowned at me but didn’t say a thing. He must be enjoying seeing me flustered and stuttering. Fucking twat.

“I’m only going to do this for El, okay?” I said out of the blue. He smirked at how pathetic I must have looked. “Arggh!!!” I growled lowly at his cockiness. I gave a loud sigh and looked at him in the eye. “I…I want you to kiss me.”

He gave me a raised brow, smirked at me trying to stifle a laugh. “I’m serious.” I growled at him. “Why would I do that?” This time he must have realized how serious I was, he frowned a bit at that realization. “Because…” I stammered.

“Because?”

“Because…because she thought we were fighting and want us to make-up.” A tried pointing at Eleanor’s way with my lips. He glanced over my shoulder and smirked. “So? Then just tell her we did.”

“You know I wish I could just do that but I can’t, she’s watching and she specifically asked for some kissing scene. Come on fucking curly, you already did it once.” I whined at…wait…fuck! I can’t believe I’m whining for a kiss. Please kill me now! Please!

“Fine.” Harry snorted and stoops down a bit and whispered. “This would cost you a lot you know? You’re going to clean my room for the entire week.”

“What?! But you got loads of maids!”

“Yeah, but they are all girls. I don’t want them sniffing my undies…” I cringe a bit as I remember his hordes of perverted house cleaners. I can’t believe Harry is still a fucking virgin till now…though it will be just a matter of time before all hell breaks loose and Harry would be raped by those maids. I mentally shivered at that thought.

“Besides, it would be awkward if they saw my magazine.” He frowned. Yeah, we just bought some porn a few days ago. “Oi twat! You promised to let me borrow that.” I hissed at him.

 

He snorted at me then nodded. “So?”

“Oh.”

“What now?”

“Fine!”

 

He smirked then leaned down and gave me a peck on my lips. I was caught in surprise so I gaped at him. Our eyes met and something in me felt hot. I really don’t know what came over me or even him when suddenly I raised my chin up to him while he on the other hand leaned down once again, our lips meeting. His hands shoot up to clasps both my cheeks.

I gasped a bit at how soft his lips felt as it moves on my own one. It only lasted for a few seconds but I caught myself breathless as I purred a ‘thank you’ at hi…

 

Oh shit!

 

My eyes went huge at the sudden realization of what we just did.

Oh fuck!

 

What the hell did I get myself into?

 

* * *

 

 

“Zayn?” 

“What?”

“Umm…”

“What?”

“Umm…”

 

I saw Zayn gave a exasperated sigh and grunted ‘twat’. “You kissed a girl already right?” 

Zayn yawned and decided to cradle his head on his arm as he stared at my ceiling. “Yes. Obviously.” He grunted as a reply.

“Why?”

“Is there any logic with this questioning?” He gave me a sidelong glance and shook his head. I felt somewhat irritated at his nonchalant attitude but decided to stay calm because he’s the only person I could think of that has answer to my question. “Yes. So? Why did you kiss?” 

“Because we’re horny.” He snorted, though I really don’t care if he did because my face suddenly lit up at his answer. “Really?!”

 “I was being sarcastic.”

“Arghh! Zaynie! Come on be serious! I’m fucking at my wits end here.” I started to whine. Yes, whine…because it’s just Zayn. He wouldn’t think I am less of a man if I whine, as he would say, it’s too troublesome to care.

 

He gave an annoyed sigh but stared at me intently. “Perrie and I kissed because we felt it was right to kiss. It was the right mood, the right place, the right time.”

“Did you already like her? You know, at the time you kissed her?”

“Yes.”

I gave a loud whine and buried myself on my pillow, intent of suffocating myself. No way would I like Harry! It’s just no way.

“Why?” He peered at me with a frown. I gulped at the ominous aura he was exhibiting. He’s protective of me somewhat. “Umm…I kissed someone…though I don’t know if I like _that person_ …” He shook his head with a frown. “You don’t know?”

“Yes…I really don’t know what happened but we just…you know kissed…I really don’t know what came over me.”

 

He sighed again in annoyance and rolled his eyes at my stupidity. “You’re stupid you know that.”

“Yes.”

“Well…there are some people who kissed because they got caught in the mood, others because they just wanted to try it, while others because they are horny…”

“Ah.”

 “So, I’m betting the latter. Did you feel the need to masturbate after you two kissed or do something to _her_?” He asked without even batting an eyelash. I had to blush at his blunt question. I thought for a moment or two and recalled what I felt when Harry and I kissed.

I remember being breathless and confused after the kiss…and guilty, but not hot and horny. “No.”

 

He frowns. “Why the hell did you kiss her in the first place?”

“I told you I don’t know what came over me…”

“Did you like the kiss?”

I frowned and tried to hide my blush. How would I know if I like it or not? There’s nothing to compare with…that was my first kiss…yes, my first kiss. The very first kiss Harry gave me was invalid. It was stolen, so therefore it’s not counted. Harry forced me. The second was also invalid since I was just testing it with Niall, so yeah this is my first one.

 

Arghh!!! I can’t believe I was kissed by the same guy twice!!! It won’t matter if it was my first or not…it still is with Harry. I mentally groan in frustration…My life really suck like hell.

 

Anyway, yeah, I really don’t know if I like it or not. Or, maybe I do…I didn’t actually felt repulsive or anything after…so, yeah maybe I do like it…so what now?

“Maybe…” I answered indecisively. Zayn frown deepened. “Then you like her. That’s all there is to it.” What?

 

“NO!”

 

I saw Zayn raised a brow at my outburst. I shook my head and kept on muttering ‘no’ over and over like a broken disc player.

“Troublesome. I don’t know much about liking someone or being in love but all I know is that…” He stared at me in the eye. “You know you like someone when you start to see her in a new light…doesn’t matter if it’s a long process or a sudden one…”

I nodded as he continues. “…it might happen when you least expect it. You know you’re in love with someone when at a particular moment you felt goose bumps run down your body as you stared at her or just be near her without any reason. You will start to feel your heart beating faster and your stomach flipping…”

I gulped and nodded my head expectantly for him to continue. “…and at that same moment the world would freeze and the only thing you could see and feel is her and her alone.”

“Ah.”

“And the next time you two kiss…you know you like her is when you forget anything, anyone, who you are, what she is…all reasons are all gone the drain...and the only things that matter is that you want to kiss her…”

 

I nodded my head and tried not to question Zayn if he’s been reading Perrie’s novels again in secrets but knowing how sensitive he is about that topic I stayed quiet. I do value my life.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry waved two tickets at me proudly. Yesterday’s event was surely forgotten…or maybe brushed off as nonsense. I stared at the tickets with wide eyes and if I could make my eyes sparkle more I would because I’m seeing stars.

“Linkin Park!” I exclaimed happily. I been a huge fan of Linkin since they first started and even when their career lay lowed a bit, and now they’re visiting UK again for a series of tours. I’m in heaven!

“Where? How?” I couldn’t form a coherent sentence. I was too speechless as my eyes followed the tickets from side to side as Harry kept on waving it like I was a puppy following a toy. “Connection.” He answered cheekily at me.

 

He is one of those _sons of god,_ life is so unfair _._ “When is it gonna be?” I asked expectantly.

 

“In less than hour or so.” What?! Why didn’t I hear any of these? How can he expect me to go to my beloved band’s concert scruffily?  “But…how…why?” How come you are just telling me this?!?

“It’s a limited concert. Just a few people knew they’d come here.” I wanted to scream in frustration. I’m their number one fan damn it! How can I not know there was a concert today?!

He crossed his arm over his chest and looked down at me…yeah he’s a bit taller than I am, damn it. “Are you coming or not?”

 

I mentally debated on coming but looking like a thrash beside Harry **_OR_** not going and forever hunt my dreams that I never got to see and hear Chester scream until the day I die. I looked at Harry’s attire and frowned. He was a bit dressed for the occasion so he’s really looking like a model or something. I won’t spare you the detail of what he’s wearing you fan girls…beside I still look hotter than he is.

“Going!” I grinned at him and sling my arm over his shoulder and drag him toward his car.

 

We were there in less than an hour. I surveyed the area and cringed as I saw groups of people within the perimeter. Stuck up bitches and bastards. So, it is really a limited one. I snorted a bit.

I looked back at Harry who’s smirking at me like he owns the whole world and I’m living in it. Cocky bastard!

I tried to shrug the feeling that I entered the world where I don’t belong. I could suck anything, even my pride if I have to just to see my GODS! Linkin Park!

A felt a hand gently tugging me, I looked up and saw that the opening band has already started. I felt my adrenaline reacting to the loud sounds of the amplifier. I grinned widely and started dancing to the loud tune with everybody else. I feel the people around me getting lost in the songs.

 

I went wild as the first Linkin Park song played as does other people around me did. On the fourth song everybody was getting a bit rowdy, people started to grind on each other’s body, not caring who it was, as long as they feel the pleasure of grinding into someone or something. I had my fair share of boobs rubbing on my back and arms. I think Harry had the biggest share of molestation though, lucky twat.

 

It was all okay actually until I felt something rub on my behind, yes my butt, and it’s not boobs. The fucker! “What the hell do you want?!” I would have yelled if not for Harry saying it before me as he pushed the man who’s grinning at me perversely. I glared at the pervert and aim a punch at him but Harry’s hand caught my arm. “What?!”

“Shh…you don’t want to be thrown out do you?” I shook my head as a ‘no’ but still glared at the man who’s now winking at me. I flipped him the bird and then turn my back on him. I felt something move behind me. “What the…?!”

“Shh…the next song is starting.” I felt Harry’s breath behind my left ear, I shuddered reflexively. I looked over my shoulder and prepared to give him my super-saiyan-ultra-super-duper-glare-of-death when Harry smiled softly down on me. Then something inside of me tingled, my stomach flipped twice, then like some electricity it runs down to my feet and I felt the sudden chill. What the hell?!

“What?” I heard Harry asking behind me as I continue to stare blankly at him.

“Nothing.” I lied through my teeth as I tried to restrain my palpitating heart. “I think I’m hungry that’s all.”

“Ah.” He nods at my answer.

 

I turned my head back towards the stage but by some curse or something I couldn’t concentrate. I looked from side to side but it’s all black and misty. I felt my whole body tingling again. I looked over my shoulder and was expecting everything gone. Though like a damn trick of fate, Harry’s face was the clearest of all. Everything was blurred but him and me, as if we’re in a twilight zone or something. My staring might have alerted him as he leaned down again and whispered in my ear. “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head and frown. He didn’t buy it so he took my hand. “You’re cold?”

“No.” Or maybe it was just the cold that’s making me feel this way. “You easily get cold.” Arms started to wound itself around me. I stiffened a bit. “Don’t worry it’s too dark for people to actually pay attention to us.”

 

I tried to stay calm, I did. Chester started to sing ‘Crawling’ and like the soothing voice of his from the first line of the song, Harry’s heat felt comforting but still my body tremble in unknown fear like the booming screech of Chester’s voice when the song reach the chorus. Calm and fear. Cold and hot. It’s like a yoyo…emotion assaults me and I think I’m in for a roller coaster ride.  

 

**To be continued…**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I glared at the television like it was some sort of criminal that molested the pole outside my house. I was venting my frustration on it for the past couple of hours now; if it was alive _it_ could have sued me by now with unjust vexation. I took the remote and surfs from channel to channel, but it seems like there is no shows that could appease my perturbed mind.

And this is all because of Harry…

Damn!

Fine, he didn’t actually do anything but…I knew he had some kind of spell, or even a curse, around him that makes girls fall in love with him…and somehow it does affect me in some ways…but not totally, I might add…

 

And, no, I’m not fucking in love with the curly giraffe…and yes, I’m sure…

I’m sure! I’m sure! I’m sure! Damn it!

It’s just that the fucker got this weird aura in him last night at the concert that oozes with ‘I’m-so-sexy-I’ll-make-you-desire-me’ aura. But that doesn’t mean I’m in love…it just that I…No…I’m not in love with him…I’M NOT!!!

See? I’m even watching a very manly show. UFC.

 

I smirked a bit at that thought. Somehow that thought lightened my mood and pushed back the memories of last night’s concert.

…pushed back the memories of Harry’s angelic smile…

…pushed to the deepest recesses of my consciousness the feel of his arm around my waist as he tries to fend off wandering hands off my ungodly ass…

…drowning the smell of his perfume mixed with his own sweat as his body pressed onto mine while we jump up and down to the Linkin’s Park songs, shutting my memory of his cool, sultry, deep voi…

 

“ARGHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT AGAIN!” I screamed as the thoughts I’ve been burying since last night kept on replying over and over my head, making me insane.

“I’m NOT gay!!!”

“KISS! KISS! KISS”

I double looked at the show I was watching. “Kiss?” I stared, bordering to glaring, as the two men trying to pin down one another on the ground…of course in a very non-sexual way.

I pushed the volume button as I try to decipher if I heard is right.

 

“KICK! KICK! KICK!”

 

Shit!

 

Now I’m beginning to think like a gay pervert. I looked at the faces of the athletes and felt a vile start to run up my throat. No way in hell I could like guys, especially muscled guys. My stomach flipped again as the two guys made their muscles move.

I pushed the button again intent of turning off the TV but accidentally took the wrong remote and pushed the video button on. I saw the DVD’s red button blink. I stood up and tried to look at what disk I left inside. I pushed the DVD’s remote to open it and my eyes went a few millimeters wide when I saw the porn Harry and I were watching a few weeks ago but was rudely interrupted.

A smirk suddenly replaced my frown as I made my way to my bed and made myself comfortable. I pushed the button again and played the video.

Heh, this is the life.

When the sounds of muffled groans and moans reach my ears, my body instantly reacted. Man, it’s been weeks since I last did ‘it’.

As soon as the story start to roll and increase it’s momentum, I too start to feel the pressure inside me rise and like ordinary boy, I began to play solo with my meat flute.

I think I reached my climax when the two girls had their one on one. Maybe it was when the two girls did naughty things with the lucky bastard in the middle. Hell, whatever it is, I knew that I reached my climax watching girls. GIRLS I tell you!

Although I already did it, twice, my body is still not satisfied and I honestly hate to disappoint my body, and being a pervert that I am I hurriedly searched for another porn…

…but only to find the most horrifying video I ever seen…

 

“Shaving Ryan’s private?!”

 

Shit! This is still here?

I looked around me as if cameras and secret spies are going to pop out from their hiding. I looked at my door and saw that it is locked.

I stared at the disk on my hand.

Fine! I’m curious, okay?

Feeling curiosity is enough reason; I put it inside the DVD and played it.

 

The movie starts with two teenager boys playing Xbox inside a room. I frown. “Rip off.” Che, this is not porn. It’s just a batch of kids playing video games. Where’s the army? Where’s Ryan? Where are the tanks and guns? Err…ah…okay, I think it’s the wrong movie…but anyway, the point is, this is not porn!

_“Hey I feel hot. Can I take off my shirt.”_

Oh.

Ah.

Fine…maybe it is porn. Maybe a man would soon emerge from somewhere…

_“Sure. Mind if I took my shorts too?”_

_“No.”_

_“Hey, nice ass.”_

I felt my eye twitched a bit.

Okay, what the hell is happening? Don’t tell me these two **_boys_** are the main actors?

_“Hey, you’re hard.”_

_“Yeah, wanna touch it?”_

Oh my fucking ass! They are!

Shit! Shit!

_“Hey, you have beautiful blue eyes.”_

 

I almost pass out with that and it didn’t help that the other boy is lanky curly haired boy with a pale complexion.

Sensing that my mind would now burst like a rocket in space I hurriedly fumbled to shut the thing off but of course life hated me and wanted to show me how bitchy it could be when I couldn’t find the fucking remote. I, in a state of distress, threw everything in my way to find the fucking remote and since I’m such an idiot the remote flew somewhere with my other clutter without me knowing.

_“Ah…more…”_

NO!!!!!

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Where is it?

_“Hmmm…yeah…”_

Please, don’t make it to _that_ part yet…please…save my sanity…

I tried to block out every moans and pants as I looked for the remote while praying not to see the part where they…ah…you know…ARGHHH!!! NO!!!!

 

“Louis.”

 

My eyes went huge like saucer. “Not here.” I stupidly chirped. Stupid, right?

“Lou?”

“…”

 

_“AHHHH…so big.”_

 

I cried inside my head as the AV actors started to get it on and becoming louder and louder. I fell on my butt in weakness as my body shivered with unknown fear.

“You’re watching porn?”

“No.”

“Let me in.”

I panicked and to my panic I banged my TV not once but twice, on which nothing happened, but seems a bit fruitful since I realized that the DVD has manual on and off on it. Arghh! I didn’t even need a damn remote to turn it off.

I hurriedly turned it off as Harry entered my room.

I forgot he got a key to my room.

No, this is not conjugal property. It’s just that I always forget where my keys are and beside he usually wakes me up to get to sch…

ARGHHH!!! Never mind!

 

“Lou?”

“What?”

“…”

“…”

“You’re fucking stupid.”

A vein started to tick on my temple as he smirked at me. The fucking bastard! No way in hell did I think he was cute. No way in hell! I must have been sick back then.

 

“Arse.”

“Twat.”

“Freak.”

“Stupid curly.”

Yes, definitely not my type.

Besides, like I’ll ever want his ‘thing’ inside me…of course not that I will bottom for him or anything even if I’m gay. Which I would never be. NEVER!

“Twat who have a stick up his ass.” I sneered.

But he just smirked at me. “Isn’t that your role?”

 

Fucker!

 

* * *

 

Ring… 

Ring……

I smiled at my phone and hurriedly picked it up and said hello. I smirked when I heard the familiar slow-paced tone ‘hello’ on the other line. There is only one person in the world that calls me and gives a slow-dragging hello. Harry.

 

After he forcefully gotten my number we were now constantly calling each other on a regular basis. Even though I won’t admit it, especially in front of him, I actually did enjoy our chit chat. 

He was actually cool to hang out with and tell jokes, even though he often makes boring jokes and knocks-knocks …

…hmm…

Wait…

Maybe I’m just a masochist.

Well anyway I did finally like him…and don’t let your hope up! I mean it as friends. FRIENDS!

 

“Oh, are we gonna have phone sex again?” I jeered at him.

“Yes.” He answered. I could almost picture him giggling.

 

“Oh? Then what are you wearing?” I gave him my most husky voice I could muster while trying to keep the chuckle at bay. 

I heard him snort but answered anyway. “I’m wearing white t-shirt, cargo pants and flip-flops.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Doesn’t sound sexy at all.” I shook my head.

 

He might have snorted before answering because a few second elapsed. “Yeah, you’re right. I mean I’m only wearing a red velvet robe, with wine on one hand and a whip on the other.” He said in a husky deep bedroom voice of his that I almost blushed if only he didn’t laugh out loud after.

 

“Finally you finally got something funny for once.” I too laugh out loud with him. “So why did you call?”

“El wants us to meet her at Hannah’s house today. I’m going to drop by after thirty minutes, so hurry up and dress.” He said slowly.

I frowned a bit. How come Eleanor didn’t tell me and instead called Harry…wait are they the new best gay friends?

“Lou?”

“Okay.” I just answered. “I’ll be there at three so better be prepared before that time comes.” He ordered me. I wonder what are those gay-couple-loving-fangirls are up to now. The last time they invited Harry and I together, end up me getting ass-drunk and woke up with the curly lad on top of me, he was also drunk as hell.

I was going to ask Harry what El is planning but he already hung up the phone. Impatient brat.

I hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and readied myself for the curly prince arrival. He gets easily annoyed when I’m late in our appointment. Especially in our date.

Not date, as in date-date, just date…err…You know, just as hanging with each other like NORMAL friends with candle light dinner.

I don’t care if you want to believe it or not.

But I’m telling you we’re just friends!

 

Friends!

 

“Lou, hurry up!”

Fuck he’s already here. Shit! That was fast! I haven’t properly combed my hair yet. I hate it when time flies so fast. “I’m coming down impatient tit!”

I stormed down the stairs and met Harry there. I gave him a toothy grin as he grazed his eyes at me, from head to toe. He clicked his tongue and smirked at me. “You’re all doll up. Are you making yourself pretty for me?”

I checked my shirt and my tight chinos, nothing out of the ordinary except that I used my favorite perfume, which I usually use for special occasion. I looked at him with confusion on which he wiggled his fingers in front of me and pointed at my braces.

Ah. Yeah I remember. I cheekily smiled at him while snapping one of my brace. I even winked at him.

“I’m doing it for the girls!” Okay, that sounded a bit defensive but honestly I was telling the truth but he was looking like he doesn’t believe a single word. He held his hand out to me and grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

I hate it when he does that.

“Come on we will be late if you don’t hurry up.” He pulled my hand and dragged me towards his awaiting car. Good thing my sister isn’t home or else she would be harassing Harry about what he was to me. I think my sister is beginning to suspect that I’m gay…on which I am not!

He opened the door of the car for me and waited for me to hop in and put on my seat belt, and then he would drive like a maniac on weeds. I almost peed on my pants the first time I rode the car with him, but now somehow I’m a bit calm now.

 

We actually got to Hannah’s house in a record breaking time; the girls hurriedly welcomed us with booze and cakes with them serving us with them just wearing lingerie.

Ah, it’s feels like a whore house. I’m in heaven once again.

I think the girls are still not giving up on making Harry straight. Heh, I wonder what’s Harry is thinking right now as he gaze at all the girls here at _temptation house_ a.k.a Hannah’s house.

 

“Hey!” I waved at El who was, unfortunately, wearing a loose shirt and pajama shorts. She too waved back at me and giggled when she saw Harry behind me. “You two finally came!”

“Yeah. So what is this all about?”

“We want to play the _truth or dare_ but with a twist.” She winked at me. Fuck so this was a set up. “Instead of a bottle, players would be picking papers with code written on them. All of the papers have numbers written on them except for one, which has a word ‘king’. If the player gets the paper with a king written on it she has the power to order the players with any number or numbers she choose on whatever she likes.

 

I mentally shook my head, just as I thought they are still gunning for Harry. “So when do we start?” I asked monotonously.

“Now.” El dragged both of us towards the circle of girls. Harry and I seated next to each other while El opted to seat opposite us so she could stare at Harry inconspicuously.

 

The game rolled and I already kissed a couple of girls, got kicked, took a shirt off, drank a couple of beers. I was actually in heaven.

While the curly lad tried his hardest to fend off hands, lips, foot, breast or whatever girls could put on him. Well he actually succeeded most of it except Sophia’s sudden kiss on his cheek.

I actually felt jealous when that happened because I’m the only one who should be getting kisses here! The only one, girls are willing to get their body close to.

“Hey, Lou pay attention!” El mouthed at me. Ooppsss.

She raised her brow but delivered her speech. She might be the one giving order this time. “The king wants number three…” She looked around and tried to decipher anyone who was holding the paper with number three. I too looked around to see who was acting suspicious. None.

I looked down on my paper.

“Fuck!” I mumbled softly. I was the one holding it. I looked at El who was grinning wide at me. Now she knows it’s me.

 

I’m fucking doom!

 

“I want number three to…” No! Please don’t make it something humiliating. “To kiss number…” Eleanor looked around. I too looked around and I felt hurt when I saw some shaking their heads in a ‘no’.  “…the one he likes on the lips.”

I heard some loud sigh.

While others giggled.

 

Fuck!

 

Do I dare kiss the one I like? Do I dare kiss Eleanor?

I look at El who was grinning madly at me. Nah, I wouldn’t dare kiss her, I still value my life more than my youthful lust. Fuck! Then who? Who?

Hannah?

I look at the blond girl who was blushing at me. Okay, here I go.

 

“Louis.” I looked at my right and saw Harry leaning down on me. “You’re gay remember?” He whispered softly at me, making sure that I’m the only one who could hear it.

Oh. Damn!

I looked at him in the eye and bit my lips. I can’t. I can’t.

But I have to.

I tried to make our faces closer; I could now feel his breath mixing with mine.

Why the hell is this happening to me? Of all people why me?

 

He too leaned more to me and I could feel my lips touches with his for a bit. I could feel something in me getting hot. I feel my heart thumping, my heartbeat is getting louder, and I could only hear our harsh breath and the thumping of my heart. I could no longer hear Eleanor’s cheering, the girl’s protest, Hannah’s stuttering.

I moved my face closer to his and unconsciously opened my lips.

 

“Hannah darling!!!”

 

The shout suddenly snapped me to reality and the both of us suddenly bolted away from each other. I looked around and saw all the girls getting dress, or at least making themselves presentable.

I heard Sophia hissing at Hannah. “I thought you said your parents are away?”

“They were. Fuck!” Hannah hurriedly stormed down and tried to distract her parents while we escaped.

 

I felt like a fugitive as I tip toed once her parents turned their backs and went inside the kitchen. Her parents are somewhat conservative and they don’t like boys hanging around their house. Gay or not, boys are still boys they say.

I only heaved a loud sigh when we were out of the house. Fuck! That was crazy.

I looked at Harry and grinned, he too must have felt a bit giddy as he too grinned at me. We walked slowly towards the car silently.

He opened the car door for me and I happily hopped in. He opened his side of the car and sat at the driver’s seat. He didn’t start the car right away so I stared at him questioningly.

 

He only smiled at me and said. “The kiss was cut short.”

“Oh.” I blushed as I remembered our almost torrid kiss…I mean…errr…kiss.

He leaned down on me and stared directly into my eyes.

I think my brain melted with his intense gaze.

He moved a bit closer and tilted his head to the right angle for a kiss and waited for me to protest. Which I did. “This is wrong.”

Very, very wrong.

He looked into my eyes searchingly. “I know.”

“We’re friends.”

“Yes.” His eyes went down on my lips and he took a sharp intake of breath.

I could come up with one hundred and one reasons why this is wrong but my mind couldn’t function well. I blame it on the beer and cake I had.

“We’re both guys.” I wanted to scream. I wanted to bolt out but I can’t I was stuck on my seat waiting on what is about to happen, waiting in earnest. Man, I’m so screwed up.

He closed his eyes a bit but opened it after a second, his eyes are already glazed. “And we’re both straight.”

Oh. Yeah, that too.

 

Shit!

 

**_Flashback_ **

**_“And the next time you two kiss…you know you like her is when you forget anything, anyone, who you are, what she is…all reasons are all gone the drain...and the only thing that matter is that you want to kiss her…”_ **

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

Double shit!

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


End file.
